Naruto Story
by FatalWound
Summary: My first fanfiction story about 2 girls....Enjoy!
1. INTRO OR prologue?

Hi! This is my first story so please be nice ).

Disclaimer: This anime is not mine but I wish )

Well I hope u enjoy!!

A girl walked by with tears forming in her sky-blue eyes. Her name was Icebell and a

huge tragedy in her life had occurred, her boyfriend, Sasuke had broken up with her. She

was 16 and was a chuunin. She held a demon, which was a wolf; she had a sister named

shadow. In all of Konoha, Shadow and Icebell were respected. Icy was walking down the

streets of Konoha and saw Sasuke she ran but stopped. It was another illusion. Lately she

had been receiving a lot of illusions of Sasuke. Shadow, her older sister walked by.

"Hurry up Icy I don't want to be late for our test to become Jonins", said Shadow. Right

said Icy quickly wiping away her tears from her eyes.

Sorry for the short first chapter!


	2. New team new lifestyle

_A long year later._

_Flashback!_

Icy your genin team will be, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Risa. Shadow your genin team will be,

Riku, Kamui, and Inumaru. Sakura, yur team will be Krad, Dark, and Hinamori. Lee

cough yur team will be Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Ichimaru. Hinata yur team will be

Izumo, Orihime and Ren. Shikamaru yur team will be Yuuri, Aku and Arashi. And finally

Neji yur team will be, Mizuko, Akashi and Kaichi said Naruto the Hokage.

END FLASHBACK!

Sigh why did I ever agree on being a teacher and most of all a teacher of an idiot! Yelled

Icy paranoid. I HEARD THAT! Yelled Daisuke. URASAI DAISUKE! Yelled Risa, u

have no right to yell at yur teacher like that! Gomenasai Risa-chan mumbled Daisuke

quietly. Tch said Satoshi. SATOSHI STOP ACTING LIKE U GOT A STICK IN YUR

ASS!!!! Yelled Daisuke angrily. Daisuke urasai! Said Risa angrily. Risa, its true u know

having good looks can't hide the fact that he's an ass mumbled Daisuke to Risa. Risa

punched Daisuke square in the face. Daisuke went flying when Icy sighed and yelled,

Time to test ur idiotic abilities. What did u say said Daisuke angrily. Hm I'll repeat said

Icy, Let's test ur idiotic abilities. Daisuke yelled Say that again why don't u? Are u deaf

said Icy, I said lets—Icy got cut off by Daisuke attempting to punch her in the face. Geez,

u're so short-tempered said Icy while evading Daisuke's slow movements, and not to

mention u move like a turtle! Daisuke got pissed off and did kage bunshin jutsu. Icy

threw 5 shurikens and they hit the bunshins and Naruto. Satoshi jumped in and so did

Daisuke so then Daisuke threw shurikens and kunais and when Icy jumped up, it hit

Satoshi in the stomach causing him to fall down covered with his own blood. Daisuke

went down to see if he was okay but then Icy got a shuriken and threw it at Naruto who

dodged it but then Icy attacked Sakura by hitting her on the neck causing temporary

faintness. Icy then turned to Daisuke and said never turn your back at ur opponent. Icy

then used her demon chakra to have her nails sharp as knives like Naruto's would be

when turning into a demon, she viciously attacked Daisuke. Daisuke who got hit in the

stomach by Icy's nails fell down and then fainted. **So Icy it seems that u have used my **

**power for no reason am I right?** I used ur power so I can show him never to disrespect

me ever again. **What if he goes crying to his caretaker?** Naruto would just scold him for

disrespecting his teacher. **As u wish Icy but if u get in trouble it is none of my fault or **

**problem said the demon before Icy was back in reality.** Well I have to clean up this mess

but maybe it would be funny if they were ditched out here in the forest when it's about to

rain. But I'll get in trouble so… Icy paused and sighed. She picked up Satoshi, Daisuke,

and Risa and put them into their bed at home.


	3. ATTACK?

Icy had headed home when her father, Kakashi would barge in and _attempt _to

kick her. Icy would dodge and elbow him on the face leaving him crying in the corner of

the room until Icy would come and kick Kakashi out of the room. Icy was now pissed off

at her stupid jackass of a dad. Icy then sighed; Shadow was the only person in this family

who still had plenty of sanity. Icy got up and looked out the window. It was raining.

_**Hey Icy what are you so worried about you know? Like what is to be upset **_

_**about some idiot of a guy.**__ You wouldn't understand demon.__** Hell yeah I would if u told **_

_**me the problem.**__ You win… I feel Sasuke's chakra real close and I'm worried about those _

_stupid genins in my cell. __**Why don't you go and protect them. **__I cant! __**Why not?**__ Can't _

_you see over the past 3 years of course he had gotten stronger and I don't know where he _

_will strike first! __**Then use my demon instincts and your instincts to kill. **__I don't want _

_them to see that I'm a killer cause then my team will never trust me and will always be _

_suspicious that any second I would kill them. __**Okay instead of thinking about it now **_

_**think about that later when you save their asses. Cause you're worried that your team **_

_**will hate you, think about how much they will hate you once they are dead in hell. **_

_Guess I have no choice here? __**Nope! **__Alright you win but later I have to ask you your _

_name cause I never bothered too before. __**Alright good luck, go get killed out there! **__Are _

_you serious? __**Yep! **__gasp __**Joking sheesh you cant take a little joke…**__ Well that wasn't _

_very funny though.__** JUST GO ALREADY!**__ Alright, sheesh._

Icy opened her window and jumped out. The second she hit the floor, she did

shadow clones (kage bunshin jutsu) Icy then ran with 4 other clones to the Uchiha

mansion to make sure Satoshi was safe. Then, the other 20 clones went to the Haruno

house, to protect Risa. The last 10 went to protect diasuke while the last 5 went to inform

the Hokage, aka Naruto Uzumaki. By the time the 5 clones had informed Naruto the

hokage, Sasuke had already attacked.

CLIFFIE OF DOOM! Yay and since this is my first story please be nice with the

reviews…


End file.
